


❉ 139 Dreams (Patchy Pumpkin) Normal

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [52]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat across from your half-brother, shifting nervously. You wanted his attention but you weren’t sure what to say. He was on his phone watching a video on SimTube. You listened intently to it, eyes widening when you recognized the creator he was listening to. This was your chance to interact with him!
Series: 139 Dreams [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ficlets, Misc





	❉ 139 Dreams (Patchy Pumpkin) Normal

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 886 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Video Game, Sims 4 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sat across from your half-brother, shifting nervously. You wanted his attention but you weren’t sure what to say. He was on his phone watching a video on SimTube. You listened intently to it, eyes widening when you recognized the creator he was listening to. This was your chance to interact with him!

You scooted to the edge of the sofa, your feet hovering above the ground. “Do you like Baz Dlack?” you questioned, tilting your head to the side.

He rolled his eyes. “No,”

You frowned, feeling confused. “Oh, umm… why are you watching him, then?”

“That was sarcasm, idiot.” He scoffed. “Why would I watch someone if I don’t like them?”

Your eyes filled with tears at his sharp tone. “I’m sorry…”

“Now you’re gonna cry,” he groaned. “God, you’re so annoying!”

“I’m sorry!” You squeaked out, sliding off the sofa and running through the house as fast as your little legs could carry you. You nearly ran into the glass door leading out into the yard. Even standing on your tiptoes, you could just barely reach the handle and it took some fumbling before you finally got the door open.

You ran to the side of the house where a large cherry tree was planted. This was your favorite place in the whole world. Beside it was a scarecrow, its stand morphed with the metal fence. Your family didn’t own any crops, and the land was quite dead anyway, your family had no need for a scarecrow. It had been left over from the previous owners and, since it was so strongly intertwined with the metal fence, your step-father couldn’t be bothered to try and remove it.

You plopped down onto the ground, your back against the tree and your knees pulled tight to your chest. You had just been trying to build a relationship with your new sibling, you didn’t understand why he had been so mean. Had you done something to upset him? You just didn’t understand.

A hand rested on top of your head. “There, there, don’t cry. What’s the matter, little one?”

You sniffled, lifting your head to wipe at your damp eyes only to squeak in surprise, eyes wide. If your back hadn’t already been flush with the bark, you would have jumped back. There, kneeling in front of you, was the scarecrow!

It leaned back, its carved mouth forming a frown. “It’s okay, don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you.”

“W-Who are you?” You sniffled, wiping your eyes with your sleeve.

“Why, I’m Patchy Pumpkin! I’ve watched over these lands for nearly two centuries.” He put his hand where his heart would be and smiled. “Your tears woke me from my slumber.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry…” You frowned, lowering your gaze to the ground.

He blinked, surprised by your apology. “Ah, no, no need to apologize! But… why were you crying, little one?”

“My new brother was mean to me. He said I’m annoying…”

Patchy frowned, shifting so that he was sitting on the ground in front of you. “Well, I don’t think you’re annoying at all.”

You looked up at him hopefully. “Really?”

He nodded, reaching over to pat you on the head. “Really!”

You smiled brightly.

For the next hour, you chatted animatedly with him about anything and everything you could think of. He happily listened to you, enjoying the company. It had been some time since he was able to sit and have a proper chat with someone!

_**5 YEARS LATER** _

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. You gathered your things, stuffing them into your bag. As you reached the door, you paused, hearing a couple girls from your class gossiping in the hall.

“Did you see Y/N’s art project?”

“Yeah, she drew a creepy-ass scarecrow.”

“I heard she believes it comes to life and talks to her,”

“You’re kidding!”

“She’s such a freak,”

You frowned, lowering your head. Ever since you were a kid, you had always felt like an oddball that didn’t fit in with the other kids, but your step-dad always said that it was normal – ‘No kid fits in at that age’, he had told you. You found that hard to believe.

As you watched the other kids interact with one another, they seemed to get along and enjoy each other’s company. When you tried, though, you had nothing in common with them and they treated you like an anomaly. You didn’t understand it.

You kept your head down as you walked down the street towards your house, stopping across the street. You could see the back of the scarecrow from there and it made you frown. Was it really so strange? Was a talking scarecrow not normal?

You didn’t think so, but… he had been your only friend growing up and remained with that title. As if sensing your presence, Patchy turned his head and waved at you. You smiled, rushing across the road to greet him.

Even if it wasn’t a normal thing, Patchy had always been so kind to you. He was there when your brother hurt you, and when you had nightmares. He was there when you cried and when you laughed. He was family, and no matter what others thought of you, you refused to break off that relationship just to make others happy.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
